Naruto:The Demon King's Domain
by midnightfox343
Summary: What if the Kyuubi didn't need to be sealed? What if the story took a huge turn for the better? And what if the clumsy jokester we knew never really happened? This is the story of that path. Fem!Sasuke, Sakura H. Hinata H. Anko M. Kurenai U. Yugito N. Naruto Harem! all listed previously. Full summary inside


Naruto: The Demon King's domain

Summary: What if the Kyuūbi did not need to be sealed? What if the Namikaze family had contracts with the Bijuu? This is the story of the strongest Namikaze to ever exist. With the help of his lovers; Naruto shall rise above Konohagakure to unite the world.

A/N: This is a brainchild of mine that was just dying to come out. The other night I had a dream that lead to this. Thanks as always my lovely Foxes!

Prologue:

October 10th: The Kyuūbi attack,

In the midst of battle with the Bijuu known as the Kyuūbi no Kitsune, a flash appears. Out of that flash a very pregnant Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze appears. Her hair floating in the air. With another flash and the cry of a newborn babe she's holding her son. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The babe floats up and from him the shroud of chakra is seen. Then a voice halts all on the battlefield. **"KURAMA UZUMAKI! STAND DOWN THIS INSTANT! YOUR LORD HAS FINALLY COME STAND DOWN AND APPOLOGIZE!"** The Kyuūbi stands down and bows and with a scared voice apologized. Causing the former Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen to keel over dead because of a heart attack. This caused a laugh from the masked man who until that point was not noticed by anyone to laugh. He sat on top of Kurama's head.

" **FOOL! YOU HAVE CAUSED MANY TO DIE TODAY BECAUSE OF YOUR ANTICS! OBITO UCHIHA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"** The voice yelled before the shroud vanished all together.

The Kyuūbi no Kitsune shrunk down to the size of a little puppy with one tail. It floated towards the figure in the air and wrapped around the baby in Kushina's arms protectively. Now and permanently the familiar of the child.

~Flash forward: Naruto: 3 years old. ~

We fond a 3 year old Naruto flashing back and forth between targets in the training grounds of his home. His mother and father sitting on the back porch watching ,their oldest child practice.

The child stops and sits down, crossing his legs and calming his breathing. The fox kit that had been slashing at the posts along with the child curled up in his lap. The weirdest thing about these two were their features. The fox had two tails. The child had whisker like marks on his cheeks and a orange tail. This odd pairing is none other Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Kurama the Kyuūbi no Kitsune. After that event three years ago, the child and fox had been inseparable. Having a relationship akin to that of the Inuzaka's.

The child opens his eyes. They start watering, "Kaa-san! I'm hungry..."

The woman with red hair chuckles, "Of course you are Naru-chan. You've been

training for hours on end!" She giggled, walking into the house. The blond haired man stands up.

"Naruto, my son I'm glad to see that you have progressed s far and so quickly. I want to register you in the academy for Shinobi tomorrow. " The kid shakes his head.

"Tou-san, I would like to enter the academy on my own time. By time I get there I would have to hide my skill anyways. Why not go to school with Sasuke and Sakura?" The child laughs, "After all I am in love with them both."

Minato chuckles, "Be lucky that the Uzumaki have a way to get a male pregnant..." He smiles. "After all that's how Naruko was born...and Jiraiyah. It sure is a shame that my sensei died before you could know him. At least you know Fugaku, and Hiashi. '

He chuckles again,` at least you wont be put into the CRA because of being the only male Uzumaki. That's for sure! And the fact that you love every person that you are a suitor to." He shudders in fear and looked behind him, to see Kushina standing there. Her hair whipping around her and breaking walls and a demonic visage appears above her.

" **I SAID DINNER WAS DONE!** " Naruto and Minato nod their heads in fear. She smiled the visage vanishing like it never existed. With a giggle she vanished around the corner. The two men looked at each other and shuddered, vanishing in identical flashes of light.

~Two days later... Uchiha Compound.~

A little girl the same age as our hero stands at the door waiting for her best friend and fiancé Naruto. And their good friends Sakura and Hinata. Who were also heirs to their clans and fiancés to Naruto. He looks up from her imagination of the things they were going to do that day. To see the sun kissed blonde hair of her friend. "NARU-CHAN!" She screamed flashing forward. "I've been waiting for you to get here!" She hugged him causing a chuckle and a yip. "Aaaawww Kurama! How are you buddy?!" The two tailed fox yips in reply. This gets a smile from the small girl who laughs.

Looking up at the sound of another small voice Naruto, and Sasuke smile knowing that their other fiancé's were coming the quite Hinata Hyuga the heiress of the Hyuga clan and Sakura Haruno, the daughter of the top interrogator in the T&I division of the ANBU. Ibiki Haruno (Morino explained later).

Naruto smiles, and asks of the girls, "How are my Cherry blossom and my shy empress?" Causing both girls to blush and a triumphant out burst in the background followed by a `thwack!' sound to soon follow it. Naruto's parents walk by Kushina dragging Minato behind her.

"Naru~chan behave yourself Mikoto is under strict orders to smack you around if you misbehave~" This causes the small blonde to shiver in fear and shake his head in confirmation of behaving, the girls giggled. And hugged Kushina before she left.

~Hokage office- two days later~

"NOOOOO PAPERWORK!" Minato complains, severely pissed about the stack that just seemed to Shunshin into his office. There is a knock at the door. "Come in!" He yells happy at the distraction. In walks his son. But something strange was happening, he was glowing, a dull orange color.

"Tou-san... I need help." After this he passes out, falling onto his face. Kurama phases from nowhere having four tails now.

"It seems I'm going to have to take him to the underworld to reign in his powers as the demon king..." The fox spoke up causing the ANBU to appear. Minato waves them down looking at the fox.

"What do you mean by that Kurama?" He questions the fox. It sighs.

"You see Naruto here is the person the Myobokuzan Toads Prophecy is about. It goes like this.

 **One will come who holds the worlds on his shoulders. He will unify the world in everlasting peace. When his time comes, there will be many difficulties. The rise of the Ōtsutsuki shall be marked as his down fall, for the Infinite Tsukuyomi shall be brought forth. If he fails the worlds as we know them, shall be annihilated.**

Your son Yondaime-sama is the embodiment of said prophecy; the tails and the intelligence he bears are proof of that claim. Don't worry he will be back in three months time. I promise on my life as his familiar and subordinate. Tell mother we shall be fine. And remind her she is always welcome to visit."

The fox bows, grabbing Naruto and vanishing in a flash of gold and orange.

A/N: This story is a sort of Canon run but not. There WILL BE MAJOR DIFFERENCES! The harem will be small. But juicy. HAHAHA! Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Sakura, and Fem!Sasuke. And Yugito may the will of fire be ever in your favor!

R&R please.

Midnightfox343 OUT! PEACE!


End file.
